megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis Necromancess
Anubis Necromancess, known as in Japan, is a boss character from the Mega Man Zero series. He is a Mutos Reploid based on the jackal god of death, Anubis, and is a member of Fighting Fefnir's Scorched Earth Squadron, serving as a medical supporter and undertaker. Story Before his appearance in the games, Anubis Necromancess "died" during an operation from the Scorched Earth Squadron, but revived himself. Anubis Necromancess II was killed right away when a shuttle crashed into him, but revived again.Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos booklet In Mega Man Zero, is the boss of the "Find Shuttle" mission, where he is fought by Zero when he tries to find survivors from a shuttle that crashed on the desert (presumably the same that killed "Anubis Necromancess II"). He later revives as Anubis Necromancess IV and is fought a second time by Zero in the Neo Arcadia Core. Anubis is later resurrected by Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 3 as Anubis Necromancess V, being repaired in the Weapons Repair Factory. When Copy X and Weil order an attack against the Resistance, Anubis leads an army to attack the Resistance Base from the southern desert. Abilities As long as his "heart" isn't destroyed, Anubis Necromancess can use nanobots to repair himself. He can also dismantle and restore his body to hide within sand, and use the nanobots to control his surroundings, including modifying the shape of sand to create walls, dunes, and quicksand, and summoning "zombies". Attacks: *'Cane Throw' (1) / Spinning Cane (3) - Anubis will attack using his flying cane. *'Sand Crush' (1) / Coffin Press (3) - Anubis will summon a pair of sand walls with spikes on top (two halves of an electrified sarcophagus in Mega Man Zero 3) to smash Zero. Touching the spikes or getting squished will not instantly kill Zero. *'Return of the Dead' - Anubis will summon Pantheon Zombies. *'Sand Juggling' - In Mega Man Zero 3, Anubis Necromancess V can modify the sand, making dunes or turning it into quicksand. *EX Skill: Dead Cane (デッドケイン, MMZ) / Spin Crawler (MMZ3) - Anubis makes his cane spin across the ground. Data Nickname: 冥界の聖掃王 (Meikai no Seisou-Oh, "Sacred Sweeping King of Hades") Mega Man Zero 3: Area: Twilight Desert Mission: Engage Neo Arcadia Army Zero's EX Skill: Shield Sweep Mission enemies Mega Man Zero: *Condoroid *Quicksand Mixer *Pantheon Zombie (summoned by boss) *Sand Jaws *Sand Snake *TechTwister Mega Man Zero 3: *'Sub-boss:' Or Wormer *Carrybee G *Flopper *Pantheon Hunter *Pantheon Zombie (summoned by boss) *PurpleNerple *Shrimpolin *Pillar Cannon Gallery Necromancess_conceptart.jpg|Anubis' early concept art. Trivia *Because of the name "Necromanc''ess''", his gender is confused as female, but he actually is a male necromancer. *Despite being a member of the Scorched Earth Squadron, Anubis Necromancess III is oddly weak to fire in the first game. *He can be seen in the boss room of Hellbat Schilt in the background; he is right by the entrance to the boss room. References Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 3 bosses Category:Scorched Earth Squadron Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased